beatycoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Be a tycoon
Be A Tycoon overview Be A Tycoon is a facebook application in which players buy and sell different types of companies to make a profit. Be A Tycoon was created in 2008 by Offbeat Creations, and currently has over 650,000 active users making it one of the most used applications on facebook, and being rated at 4.6 stars out of a possible 5 also makes it one of the most popular. The game challenges its players to "be the most powerful tycoon on facebook" by replicating stocks and shares price fluctuations, emploring the player to buy at a low and sell at a high, again like current stocks and shares procedures there is an option called "short selling" which offers the opposite, where you buy at a high and wager that the price will drop (this will be continued in further depth later). various achievements are available during the game, these will also be highlighted. Beginning the game each player begins the game with $6,000,000 tycoon dollars, which includes two items, a bugatti veyron, and a race horse. They also begin with a gold bullion, which is a priceless item (definition to follow later). The new player is given two profit doublers, which can be used to double the profit of a sale at any point during the game. the prices of items change every twenty minutes, during each twenty minute period you can buy and sell your items, there is also a competition ran evry 15 minutes for the player that makes the highest profit selling 1 or 5 items ( there are currently no achievements for selling 2,3 or 4 at highest profit) there is also the same for highest profit selling high risk items, again this will be further defined later. the player will be given an empire in which they can hold up to 60* items, whilst an item is held in their empire the player can view the price that the item is currently at, whether it has increased or decreased in price since the last price change, they also have the option to open a line chart for that item to observe price fluctuations for the previous 24 hours. (this can also be viewed at the time of purchasing an item. *more spaces can be bought by CEO points, this figure also includes rare items, both shall be explained shortly Items for sale There are currently 308 seperate items that can be bought and sold, and new items are added quite frequently, these items are seperated into ten different catagories, which are; #Consumer #Exotic #Financial #High risk* #Industrial #Leisure & Media #Rare** #Real Estate #Tech #VIP*** the prices of items vary between $1,000,000 and $92.600,000,000,000, with the most expensive item being server manufacturer *''High risk items have larger fluctuations in price than normal items, but you need to pay CEO points to buy them'' ** rares will be explained next '' :-) *** VIP items do not fluctuate in price nearly as much as normal items, you do however get a guaranteed amount of interest each day. you also need to have a certain number of shareholders (to be explained later) in order to buy them.'' Rares The rare items are released sporadically, they are limited in number, making them more valuable. The rares will appear in a different part of your empire to the rest of your purchased items, they will however affect the number of items you can buy e.g. if you have 10 rare items you will only be able to buy up to 50 normal items. A player will be sent a notification at most 48 hours prior to the release of a new rare, so that every player stands the same chance of getting one when it is released. Unlike normal items Rares can be traded with a friend ( this costs 10 CEO points per item per person) or it can be auctioned ( this will cost 10 CEO points, but you can get a much higher price than the market value) you can aslo buy a vault slot for rares which enables you to hold a rare without impacting the number of items you can buy, this also costs CEO points. a rares value is also different to normal items, when you buy the rare it has a price, like normal items, but when it comes to trading/auctioning a rare the value is generally determined by: *the number that were released e.g. Big Ben, Mars, the Moon etc. are the "rarest" items in the game, whereas the tulip bulb and superbike are a lot more common *the number of the rare that you have, the lower the better e.g. if you have a Renoir #700 and a Renoir #10 , the #10 will be generally deemed as more valuable. on occasion people will be more fond of certain rares and go against this system, but that is personal preference. people will generally state preferances.